Temptations of the Past
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: Long ago in Ancient Egypt there lived a mighty Pharaoh, who saved the world from an unspeakable evil, however he did not brave this evil alone. But can their friendships and love survive this evil too or will destiny destroy them altogether? *Based off of a Roleplay.
1. Chapter 1: Set and Kisara

So this is actually based upon an RP that I was in long, long ago which got me through some really hard times. Plus I thought with the 2016 movie coming up soon what better way than to pay homage to not only the thing I have cherished since childhood, but to the very forum that kept me going through the darkest point in my life? The following story is based off of one of the roleplay topics we had which was basically a re-telling of Season 5. I will be introducing some OC's in later chapters too some of which you may recognize from my other stories if you've been following me for a while.

So yeah, this is a bit of a passion project for me but also, I hope those who have known me on this site for a long time can see the improvement in my writing since when I first joined. To those who are new to my writing, I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

The golden rolling sands of Ancient Egypt had been scorching to all those who dared to touch it barefoot, as the sky had been clear for days and the sun beating down on all who inhabited the lands below. Consequently, the crops had been failing from the lack of water and the Nile could only provide so much relief. The Pharaoh's court had been dealing with the food shortage to the best of their abilities by rationing food for the people and crops, but even they could only do so much. Some good did come of this disaster however, as trade and business had been booming recently. On the downside however, was the fact that crime had also gone up and the court had been dealing with thieves all day. So it was really no wonder that as soon as the High Priest of the Pharaoh's court, Set walked into his room once the moon was high in the sky, he ungracefully collapsed upon the large bed inside of the room.

"Set?" A soft voice called from the doorway that Set was almost too tired to even hear, had it not for the fact that he recognized the voice, he probably would of dismissed them.

Letting out a soft sigh, the priest pinched the bridge of his nose and answered "Yes, Kisara?"

"Are you okay?" The maiden with blue eyes asked hesitantly, standing in the doorway of Set's room as she did not have his permission to enter his domain.

"I am fine, Kisara, it has just been a long day," Set told her, he had been using that excuse a lot recently even though he felt guilty for doing so, he felt like he could, should be doing more but the heat always made him restless and with the amount of people he had been dealing with all day besides his duties was starting to take its toll on him physically. Yet no matter how hard he tried to hide his fatigue, Kisara always saw through his facade.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard, Set, you'll collapse one of these days," Kisara scolded although her tone was nothing but concern for him "You need to take a break,"

Set sighed, he sometimes thought about doing the very same thing, but his determination and loyalty to his King was stronger than any fatigue "If I did Kisara, then I would be failing in my job to serve the people and the Pharaoh, and who else will stand with us against the Thief King's terror?" he asked rhetorically, thinking about all that had happened that day. The previous night Bakura had been giving the guards the run-around and somehow over double his weight in gold had gone missing in the process, leaving him, Mahad and Shada to deal with the aftermath "And it doesn't help I've acquired a headache during the process," he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Bright blue eyes filled with concern for Set as he told Kisara of his ailment and situation "Still, you cannot continue like this Set, it's not healthy," she told him, repeating what she had said to him before, even when they were apart she still worried for him. She knew of what Bakura was doing, but recently she was becoming more concerned about the High Priest rather than the Thief King's crime sprees.

However there was something else on Set's mind other than the Thief King and the Pharaoh "Aknaudin has been acting strange recently, and I cannot explain his actions as of recent, but I apologize for the incident that happened a few days ago," Set told her as he sat up.

It took Kisara a few moments to understand what he meant "You mean... with the shadow creatures?" she asked, to her it all seemed like a hazy blur now. All she could remember clearly was waking up in a cage with the two members of the Pharaoh's court watching her and the guards with them. She had heard Set's voice demanding that the duel be stopped but Aknaudin had persisted along with the two men she had faced, she thought that she was going to be killed until Set had literally jumped in front of her and summoned his own Ka, Duos, to protect them both.

Set nodded "I… apologize for not acting sooner, what he did was unjust, and I will not have him go anywhere near you from now on," he informed her and this was news to Kisara. Whilst he could no longer hide her from Aknaudin, he could at least protect her "However Mahad's guards are a mess, therefore I have taken it upon myself to guard you personally, as I trust nobody else to do so in a way I approve of,"

Although she knew his words were nothing but those of protection and duty, it did nothing to stop her cheeks tinting pink. Even though she did not have his permission, Kisara stepped into Set's room and closed the door behind her "Set, as much as I appreciate you guarding me, I do not want you up all night watching me," she told him, flushing a little at how her words sounded "You need your rest,"

"I cannot sleep without knowing you're safe, Kisara," Set informed her as he stood up, walking over to her so he could look at her "and if I have to share my bed, then so be it," he finished before going over to the dresser to take off his headdress, placing it on the stand he had specially made for it. The absence of the headpiece made Set look much less intimidating as his brown hair fell down to frame his face. Despite this though, Kisara's cheeks were still pink from his comment, but she could not deny she did feel a little safer just being in the same room as him, and she knew that once he had his mind set to something, there was no changing his decision. When he began to take his jewelry off, Kisara came up from behind to help him. Set's head turned when he felt her soft, dainty hands on his upper arm.

"Allow me," Kisara whispered, and proceeded to gently take off the gold cuff he wore on his upper arm. Set did not move as Kisara took off the jewelry and placed it down on the top of the dresser for him to wear again tomorrow. As she worked though, he couldn't help but think about how not nearly a day ago, he had almost lost her to the man he had once considered his mentor's own arrogance. Even though the only other times he had seen her had been when she was unconscious, he could not deny the strange allure of the maiden with blue eyes, and an even stranger emotion washed through him when she touched him again to take off the gold cuff on his wrist. Even though she was just helping him take off his jewelry his heart was racing, and he only felt more outraged that somebody had dared to try and take her away from him.

When Kisara moved again to take off the other gold cuff on his opposite wrist, he instead caught her hand and drew her to him in a warm, protective embrace with one arm resting on the back of her head and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Although he knew of the brilliant creature that dwelled inside of her soul, to him she still felt fragile, almost like a precious jewel that could be shattered if mishandled. "Set, what are you doing?" Kisara asked, confused, although she did not refuse his embrace.

"I swear to you on my honor as the Pharaoh's High Priest I shall never let another harm you again," Set vowed and he could feel Kisara's hand curling into his robe upon his chest as she laid her head over his heart. Only the gods would be able to help the poor soul who dared attack Kisara now, as he would show them no mercy. Set lost track of time just holding Kisara, and she only broke the embrace to take his cuff off, but the only light in the room came from the moon outside. Once the last cuff was off, Kisara smiled up at Set and he pushed a lock of silvery white hair out of her face so that he could gaze into the eyes he had been longing to see for days.

Set was so utterly captivated by Kisara, he could not refuse her when she asked "Come to bed with me Set?" and he doubted any man in the world would be able to resist her as she pulled his head down to capture his lips in a soft, loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: A Challenger Appears!

Alright, Chapter 2, here we go with some new faces!

* * *

Elsewhere in the Palace, others were taking advantage of the cold night air to take a walk in the gardens. The cool breeze was a relief to the woman who's shoes clicked along the stone pathways that winded around and in between the flower beds that were clinging on for dear life. Ebony hair fluttered in the wind along with the red skirt that matched the top and the color of lips that belonged to Lady Tevai, sister of the Pharaoh. Although she had been unable to inherit the throne, she had been taking advantage of her power to benefit the kingdom by not only training in dual-wielding swordplay, but by spearheading alliances and making sure that they kept to their words now in their time of need. Despite this though, no matter what she did, she would always be living in her brother's shadow. Her brother was wise, and she had taken vows to protect him but sometimes she just felt like she could do more if she was in his place. Shaking these treasonous thoughts from her head, Tevai turned on her heel and walked back inside of the palace.

Traversing through the golden halls of stone lit by torches, Tevai eventually came to the throne room where she was just going to walk through it to get to the east wing, until she felt another presence in the room. "Show yourself!" The ravenette demanded and a deep chuckle echoed from the shadows. Tevai stopped in her tracks and turned to face where she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She was right, there had been somebody else in the room other than her. Standing before her was a tall man whose eyes were shadowed by a grey cloak and hood, but from where the light reflected on the lower half of his face she could see his hair was almost the same color as the cloak he was wearing, if not a little lighter. "Who are you?" Tevai demanded, not in the mood for games after being given the runaround by Bakura and his fellow thieves all day long.

The strange man just smirked "I, am the new Pharaoh," he chuckled.

"How dare you say those words!" A higher pitched voice cried in outrage, taking the words right out of Tevai's mouth. Both adults turned their heads to see two girls run into the room from the opposite side of where Tevai had been heading before the stranger had shown up. Although these girls were Tevai's flesh and blood, they were her brother's offspring, despite this though she knew they would suffer the same fate as her; being a political tool when the Pharaoh could not afford a war. Calia and Talia were the result of the Pharaoh's last marriage, which had ended when the Queen had died in childbirth, and her brother hadn't been the same since. However time was running out for him and whilst he had offspring, they needed a male heir. Tevai was only certain of one thing though, even though she deserved the throne more than her brother, the man in front of her had no claim to it at all and she had sworn to defend and protect the Princesses from all evils.

"You speak of treason in front of the royal family?! You have some nerve," Tevai hissed at the strange man "State your name, traitor!"

"I am Shadow," The man declared as he threw his arm up in the air, activating what looked like a makeshift diadhank "Come forth, my beast, Curse of Chaos!" he yelled and the carving appeared in the space on the diadhank of what looked like a dragon "Any objections now?" he grinned in a sinister fashion. Tevai and the Princess' scowled.

"Just a few," Both Princesses replied as they both summoned their monsters "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

"Come forth my Mystical Elf!" the other yelled and Tevai chuckled, even though they had both learned to summon their shadow creatures, in Tevai's eyes, they were still weak monsters. Even the challenger's monster did not impress her.

"You have no idea what you are in for," Tevai smirked as she activated her own Diadhank and the space on it glowed brightly "Arise Reptilianne Vaskii!" she yelled as the serpentine monster appeared beside Mystical Elf and the Winged Dragon.

Shadow laughed at their attempt to stop him "My monster consumed four other creatures before I came here, absorbing their power, and now your monsters shall do the same!"

Tevai smirked "Guess again, Shadow," she said "Now watch and learn traitor, by sacrificing both these monsters, my Reptilianne can destroy your Dragon!"

"W-What?!" Shadow said in disbelief and the two Princesses watched as their monsters were destroyed by Reptilianne, both of them crying out in pain from losing them in the process. Although Tevai had pledged to keep them safe, she would often use ruthless tactics like these to protect them. The reptile hissed and lunged at the dragon, its fangs sinking into its scales before wrapping its tail around the dragon's body, crushing it until the dragon cried out in pain and was no more, making Shadow drop to one knee from the pain he felt from his monster. "Urgh, this, is not, over!" he growled.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?!" A voice demanded, and Tevai looked over to see Priest Set in just his sleepwear with his diadhank on his arm and Kisara behind him. Shadow's eyes narrowed upon seeing the High Priest and he got to his feet.

"Hello Set, remember me?" Shadow growled, sending a glare at Set that would of made most men weep, but the High Priest was not impressed.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to recognize the dirt beneath my feet? I heard your filthy words threatening the Pharaoh and how dare you attack the Princesses!" Set snapped but Shadow did not seem to be listening.

"Oh really, so my families blood covering your face, their corpses being burned along with my village then being dumped in the Nile, does that not ring any bells?" Shadow hissed and Kisara looked confusedly up at Set. She knew him better than anyone and she knew that Set did not have the heart to do such a thing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but these false claims do nothing but lessen your chances of us allowing you to walk away a free man," Set scowled at Shadow, he really did not have any idea as to what the man was talking about. When he had not been dealing with the recent food shortage, he had been either with the others trying to find Bakura, he would never commit such a horrific act! Yet Shadow seemed adamant that he had.

"Don't play dumb Priest, you killed my family, so I'll kill you both!" Shadow laughed cruelly as his dragon somehow was able to be summoned again, only this time it was even more powerful "And thank you for the little power-up Lady Tevai," he laughed "When you sacrificed the Mystical Elf and the Winged Dragon, you just added their firepower to my beast!"

"Oh No!" Calia and Talia cried out at the same time and Tevai growled in anger at herself for allowing Shadow to turn her own monster's power against them.

"Oh yes!" Shadow cackled "Curse of Chaos! Attack Priest Set and his whore!" he declared and Kisara gasped, holding onto Set's arm tightly as the Dragon's dark breath of doom thundered towards them and Set's diadhank came alive, summoning his Duos to protect them. However Tevai, Talia and Calia knew it wouldn't be enough against the Dragon's attack to protect them.

"Enough!" A voice boomed from the front of the throne room followed by the sound of a high pitched cooing noise in front of Priest Set and Kisara. The Dragon's breath hit them, and the blast continued for several minutes with the couple holding onto each other with Set in front of Kisara when his Duos fell to the Dragon's breath. When the Dragon's attack finally stopped, Shadow's eyes widened when he saw Set and Kisara standing there, unharmed, with a little ball of fluff that had large purple eyes floating in front of them. Set opened his eyes, and he knew who had saved him and Kisara from the blast, all eyes turning to the front of the throne room.

"Pharaoh!"

"Father!"

"My Lord,"

Atem stood in front of his throne with his arm raised, diadhank activated, with Kurriboh already inscribed upon it. Shadow felt his heart pounding upon seeing the King, knowing what he was capable of after hearing of his and Bakura's fight. "So you think you can take me, little Lord? We shall see,"

"I don't think so, Shadow, I know so, I was planning on letting you go before that attack, but now I think I'll instruct Mahad to throw away the key when they lock you up," Atem told Shadow, not intimidated by the behemoth of a Dragon that stood before him. "Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor and punish Shadow with your Fists of Fury!" he yelled and a roar swept wind across the throne room as the giant Egyptian God appeared. Shadow cried out in pain as his Dragon was pounded into the ground and Tevai along with the others had to shield their eyes from the blast.

"This isn't over, Set, Pharaoh, I will have my revenge!" Shadow yelled over the deafening impact and when the smoke cleared, he was laying in a heap on the ground. Calia and Talia ran over to their father in joy and Kisara wrapped her arms around Set in relief and he put his arm around her back to comfort her. As for Tevai, she and the guards rushed over to put Shadow in shackles and drag him off to the dungeon.

She couldn't help but muse on the way down though that if that crown Atem wore on his forehead were hers, Shadow wouldn't of made it into the throne room in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3: Meloncholia of the King

Alright, introductions to OC's are almost over, here we go :)

* * *

"Rest assured, my Lord, I shall scour the city until I find where this 'Shadow' came from, and I shall show no mercy if he has any followers," Tevai informed Atem, bent down on one knee in front of him to show her respect for her brother. Alongside Tevai was Set, who had made sure that Kisara had been able to slip away before the Pharaoh, Tevai, or anyone else could inquire as to who she was.

"I will work with Mahad to secure the walls and tighten security, my King, it will be my personal mission to make sure something of this nature can never occur again inside the palace," The High Priest added in connection to Tevai's statement. Shadow had been defeated for now, but his entry into the palace was a failure on their part to keep their King safe.

Atem nodded in approval "Very well, Tevai, during your sweep of the city you should see if you can uncover any connections with Bakura," that was no suggestion, it was an order. Shadow's entrance was far too similar to how Bakura had first come into the court of the Pharaoh and introduced himself, shadow creature and all.

"As you wish, Pharaoh," Tevai replied, standing up alongside Set before turning on her heel, yelling at the servants to ready her horse and prepare the guards to open the gates for her. The High Priest walked off to the east wing where the barracks were near, so that he could gather up a search party of guards and talk to Mahad to see if there was something they had missed in the palace's security. As for the Pharaoh, he was about to sit back down on the throne when Shimon surprised him.

"Shimon, is something the matter?" he asked.

"I am sorry to interrupt you my Pharaoh, but I hoped to continue our discussion that we had earlier," The elderly priest said, and immediately Atem's expression dropped, recalling the last topic they had talked about earlier.

"Oh, right, yes of course, although I do not think here is the appropriate place to talk about it," moving away from the throne, Atem looked over his shoulder "Walk with me," he said and Shimon followed. When they were away from the others, Atem began to talk "Listen, Shimon, I know that you and the others only want whats best for me, but sending invitations to women I have had no communication with hardly seems the best way to find another Queen, especially when their origins are already questionable as it is,"

Ever since the death of the last Queen, many had been pressuring Atem to find another to rule beside him and produce the male heir he so desperately needed. The only problem was that none of the women he had seen so far he had liked, were this to be his perfect world, he would marry for love, but his title made that prospect virtually impossible. Not to mention he had Calia and Talia to consider, but Shimon and the others persisted regardless. "I will marry when I meet the right woman," Atem concluded, but Shimon was having none of it.

"But how many women must you meet before you decide to marry one of them?" The Elder shot back "I don't think I can count how many potential brides we have shown you anymore," what both of them were unaware of however, was the third pair of ears listening in on their conversation from behind a corner. "Please my King, I beg you to at least consider the next one we bring before you, because I'm not sure anymore will come," Shimon pleaded with the Pharaoh and he sighed, but nodded.

"I shall try, Shimon, I shall try,"

When the Pharaoh walked away after excusing himself to help Set and Mahad in securing the palace, Isis came out from behind the corner "Shimon,"

"Ah, Isis, I thought I saw you," The older man greeted the female priest.

"I know the Pharaoh has rejected many brides, but I think I may have found somebody that he might like, I have forseen their meeting with my Milennium Necklace," She informed Shimon which got his attention immediately, if there was even a slight chance of Atem meeting and liking somebody then he wouldn't hesitate to bring them to the palace.

"Who is this person Isis? We must have them brought before the Pharaoh at once!" he asked eagerly, to whcih the priestess smiled.

"That has already been seen to, Shimon, she is on her way here as we speak, I have known her for some time you see, and I think they would be a perfect fit for each other provided all goes well, Mahad and I have formulated a plan to make sure she gets here unharmed," she assured him, and she saw Shimon relax. There had been a few times when the potential brides had been scared off or robbed by Bakura, but with their plan there wasn't much risk of that happening. "As I also said before, I have known her for some time, and currently she is having the same plight as our Pharaoh, she is in need of a King as much as our Pharaoh is in need of a Queen, so should circumstances work out, not only will we have a powerful ally, but both situations shall be resolved, I just hope that she makes it to the city in one piece,"

Elsewhere in the desert of Egypt, a person clad in all white, their face and clothes hidden by a cloak gazed out over the city just on the horizon, with the grand palace blurring the lines between the heavens and the earth. Their heart swelled upon seeing the golden walls, surrounded by statues of the Egyptian gods that looked like they were guarding the palace. Either way, they were near their destination, the final stretch only looked like a day's ride away, to which they had no time to waste, and spurred their horse on. The white stallion whinnied and broke into a run through the sands, heading in the direction of the palace. Meanwhile, Atem had returned to his own private chambers to retire for the night as it was getting understandably late. Yet he couldn't help but feel the melancholy set in once more as he undressed, only to climb into a large, empty bed by himself. The cotton felt like it was embracing the Pharaoh as his head sank down into one of the fluffy pillows that might as well of been made with air. Yet despite the bed's sweet allure of slumber, it continued to elude the troubled Pharaoh. He had to find a wife, a Queen, before people began to question and doubt his leadership, but Shimon was right, how many women would he have to go through to find somebody he liked, or that would stay loyal to him? Some of those noble ladies whom had been brought before him tried to seduce Set or Mahad. Luckily both of them were far too devoted to follow through with such an act, but he still couldn't afford to take the chance that his Queen might take another lover, especially one inside of his own court. Either way, he just hoped that the bed wouldn't remain cold for much longer.

Meanwhile in the Eastern wing of the palace, it had taken him a very long time but Mahad had finally calmed Set down and after making sure the eastern wing of the palace was secured, they had happened upon a rope ladder that had been hooked onto a window, where Shadow must've gotten into the Palace. However there was something else, or rather, somebody else on the sorcerer's mind. Walking back, he bid goodnight to the High Priest and walked the steps up the Palace's Watch tower, opening the door. "I thought that you would come," A gentle voice said.

"You thought, or you knew?" Mahad asked coyly, as Isis appeared from the shadows being cast by the fire in the center of the room, her Millennium Necklace glistening in the torch light. The Priestess just smiled, walking up to Mahad as he closed the door.

"Does it matter?" She practically purred, wrapping her arms around him and gently pulling his head down to unite their lips in a soft, passionate kiss. They had began their affair not too long ago, but had kept it a secret from the others. It was far less complicated that way, plus it made it all the more sweeter when they finally reunited with each other after a long day.

And now, it was about to be a long, sweet night.


End file.
